1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to child seats, such as booster seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an automobile vehicle has seatbelts provided at the front and rear seats. The seatbelt generally includes shoulder and lap straps that may be fastened with an anchor point of the vehicle to restrain and protect the occupant in case of collision or sudden stop of the vehicle. However, the use of the vehicle seatbelt is not adapted for a young child who has a smaller body and may not be able to sustain the pressure applied by the seatbelt. As a result, safety legislations require the use of a child safety seat for seating a young child in a vehicle. The seatbelt of the vehicle can be used to secure the child safety seat, which has an internal restraint harness more adapted to provide protection for the young child.
When the child has an older age (e.g., above two years old), the child safety seat may no longer be adapted to receive the child of a larger size. In this case, the seatbelts of the vehicle have to be used for restraining the child. However, because the child is not as tall as an adult, a booster seat may be needed to increase the height so that the seatbelt can be properly wrapped around the body of the child to provide protection. Unlike the child safety seat, the booster seat is simply placed on the vehicle passenger's seat and does not have any attachment. As a result, undesirable displacement of the booster seat may occur.
Therefore, there is a need for a child seat (such as booster seat) that can be more securely installed, and address at least the foregoing issues.